


One for fifty

by yyvonnee



Category: Justin Bieber (Musician)
Genre: 1 chicken nugget for fifty dollars, Disintegration, Hatred, Other, bubblecup shoes, restaurant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:56:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5213669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyvonnee/pseuds/yyvonnee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I opened the box and was dumbfounded. There was only one, one chicken nugget inside the box. So, that meant I paid one chicken nugget for fifty dollars! I slapped the table in anger while nearby, a cough could be heard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One for fifty

**Author's Note:**

> hi. sorry if i haven't posted in a long time.
> 
> BTW, this is written in first person in Justin Bieber's point of view.

I don’t know why I did this, but this thought just occurred to me. I didn’t even want anything to do with her, but it happened. I didn’t hate or despise her or anything like that; she stepped into my life purposefully as if she didn’t care about anyone. It was her fault, she was the one to blame. If anything but. This is how it all started…

On a rainy Tuesday night, I was out walking all alone. It wasn’t a rare thing for me to do, I just liked to spend time by myself sometimes. 

Anyway, halfway through my self-talk, I pulled out of my thoughts and glanced up briefly to see which street I was on. And that was when I spotted a restaurant.

My stomach grumbled. Just thinking about all the food I would find in that restaurant was making me hungry.

Heart racing, I jogged across the street not caring whether there were any cars coming. Surely, one whooshed past me, nearly knocking me down. 

I shrugged it off, picked myself off the ground and stared up at the scene in front. 

The restaurant looked very rusty and old, but I went in anyway. 

Inside, it was very different and dilapidated compared to the outside. It looked like it hadn’t been used in years. 

The booths were arranged in a linear fashion, but some of the chairs were upturned. Wasn’t there a caretaker here? I thought as I crossed the aisle, careful not to step on a puddle of Coca Cola. 

An old man with a moustache was leaning on a counter at the back of the room when he raised an eyebrow and said, “How can I help you, lad?”

I looked behind me to make sure he wasn't talking to anyone else.

I turned back and said in a causal voice, “I would like a box of nuggets please”

“Huh?” He leaned down, pulling his ear downwards. 

“I said, I would like a box of nuggets” I leaned in closer towards him so that he could get the message and give me what I want. 

“Pardon?” The old man frowned, wrinkles appearing on his face. 

He really is having trouble. People these days. I sighed and tried one final time. “Can I please have a box of chicken nuggets?” I didn’t mean it coming louder than it supposed to be, but luckily the man didn’t care. 

“Oh, you mean ketchup? Sorry we ran out of those.”

I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth to prevent my anger from taking on this fragile and senile man. “I WANT A BOX OF NUGGETS!!!” 

My outburst seemed to be so loud that it vibrated the whole room and even the old man covered his ears. After that wore off, he regained himself and muttered, “Mcchicken nugget… I guess we do have some left. 50 dollars please.” He turned to me and said, “50 dollars please.”

I didn’t even hesitate when I handed in the cash. All I had to do now was wait. The frying and smell made my mouth water and I could taste it already. 

When it finally seemed like forever, a sound brought my attention followed by a voice. “Here you go, lad.” The man saluted me as I walked away from him quickly. “G’day.”

Relief flooded down my chest and I could finally breathe. I pulled out a chair and sat down. I glanced behind me and found the old man leaning in the same position again, but he this time was staring at me. I gave him a wave to which he ignored and then with a shrug, I turned back to my meal. 

I opened the box and was dumbfounded. There was only one, one chicken nugget inside the box. So, that meant I paid one chicken nugget for fifty dollars! I slapped the table in anger while nearby, a cough could be heard. 

A hand touched my hand so lightly that I could swear there was a ghost here. I jumped about a metre into the air but a voice tried to calm me. “Relax it’s me”

The old man’s face came into view, smiling as if he just pulled the funniest prank. “I heard a commotion and came over to see what was going on.” His smile disappeared.

“It’s nothing really.” I said, trying to shoo the man away. 

“Really?”

“Yes.”

He eyed me for a few moments before creeping back to his spot. I shrugged before shoving the nugget into my mouth and throwing away the box. 

One chicken nugget for fifty dollars. I can’t believe they’re ripping us off. Six chicken nuggets for twenty dollars. Quarter chicken nugget for one dollar. 

I pushed open the door but an alarm went off. Panicking, I quickly bolted. And ran away from the restaurant and its taunting alarm. 

Just as I thought it was over, a police car pulled up beside me and an officer came out. He was carrying handcuffs in a hand. 

I raised my hands to defend myself and backed away. 

“Son, what are you doing here?” The officer asked sincerely. 

 

“Nothing.” 

“Nothing? How many teenagers do you think stroll out in the dead of the night as if it’s a normal thing?” 

He was testing me but I wasn’t to give in.

“According to my papers, you are under arrest for attempting to buy one chicken nugget for fifty dollars” he read from a paper. 

“What?!?” I screamed, not caring whether I was making a commotion. “How is that a criminal act?”

“And also several other offences relating to your current criminal records.” He continued, ignoring my comment. “One, for yelling at an old man. Two, buying unauthorised nuggets for an unreachable price. Three, sabotaging a fire alarm shortly after you left…” 

I knew where this was going and I didn’t like it. I saw people do these things before. Putting innocent acts as offences. 

“What evidence do you have that this is true?”

“Oh, kid.” Chuckled the officer. “You think you can prove that we’re wrong?” 

Yes. I knew it. He wasn’t providing any evidence on his behalf but on mine. That’s how I find out if people are lying.

I sucked in a breath.

“And four, you provoked me.”

I lost my cool then and swung out a fist but stopped before it hit him. And then, I turned and ran. 

I didn’t know when or where I stopped but I knew that I had to keep going and not let anyone catch me. Finally, when it seemed like I was off the hook, I stopped to catch a breath. A glint caught my eye. 

I shuffled closer and read the label on the cart. Bubble cup shoes for sale. After all that running, I could do with a bit of water. So I ordered a large cup of black tea with pearls and continued on. 

It must have felt like hours before I staggered to a rest and panted. Man, all that bubble cup shoes I drank to quench my thirst probably had some side-effects. One, it was making me super weary. All I wanted to do right now was curl up and sleep. 

And that was what I did.

3 hours later, a loud hem hem woke me up. 

I opened my eyes groggily and stared into the face of the most beautiful girl I ever seen. She had long, red hair and stunningly crystal eyes. Her body was perfect and it was something to die for but somewhere inside her, I could sense that she was evil. Just by looking at her facial expressions. And etc, etc, etc.

My senses sharpened unexpectedly and I could smell, taste and feel everything of her. 

Somewhere in my memory, I had the feeling that I knew this girl from somewhere… Maybe she was a fan of my band or…

“Hey Justin Boy,” she giggled, blushing instantly when she met my eyes. "I heard that you bought a chicken nugget for fifty dollars. Don't you think it's a little too expensive?"

Her name. Dominique. 

 

"Shut up." I didn't want to admit it since it was none of her business. But what was bothering me was how she'd knew. Maybe she was worse than I thought she was

 

All of a sudden, a stinging sensation burned from where she slapped me. My cheeks burned with red. 

“Sorry, there was a fly on you.”

My eyes were black with anger and I could feel the adrenaline rushing through my body. “Why did you have to do that, idiot?”

She backed away slowly as I stood up on shaky legs and in that split second when time froze, I launched a punch that sent her staggering backwards. 

She screamed, hands thrashing into the air as she disintegrated into pieces. 

 

A flood of emotions filled me and I smiled. 

There was nothing of her.

I never felt any happier in my life.


End file.
